Unknown Revanchist
by MarkWarrior
Summary: The Unknown Soldier has disappeared from his own time and space and has been flung far into the past and into another galaxy as well by a slipspace portal that opened when the Arc fell apart. Can he help a Revanchist save the galaxy? Or will he just make things burn faster? Only the Force (And Me) knows.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Well ladies and Gentlemen, it is I… The great and illustrious MarkWarrior back from the dead… (Really, I just got a new laptop and don't have to try writing stories from my ipad. (Which I left on top of my then girlfriend's car as she drove away.) Now I'm married, and I have enough free time to work on the crossover portion of the fic that I started several years ago. While 'The Unknown Soldier' is abandoned, the rest of it (the crossover portion that is) will be finished. I felt like I was just rehashing the work of another author.**_

 _Location: Taris Orbit_

 _Mission: Escape from Endar Spire_

 _Status: Currently in deep REM cycle._

 _Squad Members: Aria Marshall Republic Commando, Trask Ulgo Republic ensign._

Explosions have a way of making them known in a very violent way. Even when sleeping, hearing a sound like thunder or a gunshot can send someone who is a light sleeper into wakefulness at a moments glance. This was the case for Republic Commando Aria Marshall. When the ' _Endar Spire_ ' was first hit by turbolaser fire, she jolted out of her bunk and into her plastoid armour; sheathing various knives and grenades all over her armour before picking up her blaster pistol and sliding it down to rest in it's holster at her hip. Aria then glanced down at her locker to see if she had forgotten anything, running through a mental inventory all the while. So, when the door slid open behind her, she was prepared and slid behind the metal tabled flipped it over almost opened fire until she saw the republic uniform.

"Ensign report." She ordered, noticing the insignia on his collar. As she stepped out from her cover to show her plastoid armour he snapped to attention and saluted.

"Ma'am, I was ordered to ensure that any remaining personnel are evacuated to the remaining escape pods. "

"Alright then ensign, let's get to the escape pods and out of here before this ship blows."

They worked their way down the corridor before they came to a locked door. "I'll hack the door controls Ensign "

"Ulgo, Trask Ulgo."

"Alright then Trask, ready?" He nodded and she opened the door. Peering around the corner, they saw a squad of Sith soldiers that had just killed a coupe of Republic soldiers. Raising her blaster rifle, Aria peered down her ACOG sight and eased a breath out before squeezing the trigger sending the first of her shots right into the head of the lead trooper. Quickly re-aiming, she fired and dropped another Sith soldier before having to drop back into cover. "There's four of them left. " Trask nodded and grabbed a concussion grenade from his grenade pouch before tossing it around the corner and walking out just after the explosion stunned them firing his blaster pistols rapidly into the rest of the troopers; dropping two of them as the two Republic officers focused fire on the remaining two.

"Nice!" Aria shouted, an adrenaline-fueled grin on her face. " Now let's keep moving."

They made their way through the rest of the ship, headed to the bridge where they would hopefully make contact with Captain Onasi and receive further orders. They had picked up some more equipment along the way and now had some Vibroblades and some more grenades to add to their collection of weapons.

"Stop, I hear lightsabers on the other side of this door." Aria whispered, while Trask just looked worried. "We open the door in three and fire on whichever one is the enemy."

"Are you sure this is our fight?" Trask whispered back. " We are just soldiers after all."

"Jedi, Sith, Mandalorian, they all can be killed by snipers. And they are just regular beings without the force. Now lets go."

Opening the door, they quickly saw a red lightsaber and unleashed fire onto the Dark Jedi that was holding said lightsaber. Unable to deflect both the blaster fire and the Jedi's lightsaber, said Dark Jedi quickly fell. The Jedi stepped over the corpse of her dead enemy, and closed his eyes in one last moment of respect before grabbing his lightsaber and turning to the Republic soldiers.

"Thanks for the assist." The Jedi said. "That would have gone on for much longer if you hadn't intervened." They both just nodded. " Now let's move on and see if we can get to that last escape pod that Captain Onasi has for us."

Opening the next door, they saw a group of Sith soldiers holding the bridge crew hostage before a power panel exploded, killing the entire bridge crew and most of the soldiers. The remaining soldiers were weakened enough that Trask and Aria both policed them off with precise blaster bolts that didn't prolong their suffering. Grabbing some spare power packs, they were ready to move on to the next room.

Stopping in the corridor that led to the starboard section of the ship and the escape pods, the Jedi looked at her two soldiers. "There is a dark presence on the other side of this door."

"Well, if it is a Dark Jedi Ma'am then I have the solution." Aria spoke up as she reached towards her grenade pouch.

"And pray tell, what might that solution be?" The Jedi asked.

"Can a Jedi stop a plasma grenade?" Aria asked as she brought out several grenades and began to juggle them. Trask started to edge away from the crazy as he deemed her woman. "Not particularly well no." Alright then, Trask open the door partway."

The ensign nodded, still looking fearfully at the grenades being juggled. He made his way to the panel and hit an override that would open the door approximately six inches in the center. Moving away from the panel at a speed that surprised even the Jedi, Trask was standing by the other corridor, looking ready to bolt if the woman who was priming six grenades were to throw them anywhere in his general vicinity. Fortunately for Trask, the grenades sailed through the small hole before detonating in a quick succession of explosions. Peering through the hole, yet far enough away that a lightsaber couldn't strike at her, she saw the dead Dark Jedi on the other side of the door. Waving the door open, she walked inside and shot the Jedi once in the head for good measure before taking his double bladed lightsaber and the 2,500 credits that he had on him. Whistling sweetly as she walked back in, she look at Trask, winked and said. " I love the smell of explosions in the morning. It just brightens up my whole day." As she was whistling her little tune, they entered the starboard section.

Authors Note pt 2: As you can see, I'm going to be channeling a little bit of Harley Quinn in the portrayal of Revan. Not the truly insane part, just enough that it'll be really funny when she bluffs in that way and makes a prisoner just break or something. I'm also going for the more realistic take on the Star Wars universe. It's always bugged me that such advanced people haven't mastered the use of cover or of overwhelming force to take out a superpower like a Jedi. I mean, c'mon if in Republic commando, they can take on Magnaguards and give Grevious a hard time then you should be able to take out a Jedi or a Sith with a well placed sniper round. Or with some grenades in an enclosed space with no time to escape. So therefore, the first of changes. Darth Bandon is dead. He doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things anyway. Now, our Resident SST (Strong Silent Type will make an appearance next chapter until then my fellow Sci-fi Fans.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: Well, I'm back. This chapter should finish up the Endar Spire and introduce you to Taris as well as bring in my OC in to the story. Taris will take quite a few chapters. I mean, with the realistic take on this fic I will be making the blockade take several days to a week to set up. I mean, even now with near instant communication it's near impossible to set up a complete blockade and it takes time to arrange supply lines for that kind of thing. Plus, bombarding a whole planet? How many ship captains do you think they had to "persuade" or get rid of to make that happen? So, they will be spending a month or two on Taris working on their escape. Now, without further ado, presented to you… The Unknown Revanchist.**_

 _Location: Taris orbit, aboard the Endar Spire._

 _Mission: Make it to the escape pods and escape from the Endar Spire._

 _Status: Small injuries, minor exhaustion._

 _Squad members: Republic Commando Aria Marshall, Jedi Knight Alexis Foster, Republic Ensign Trask Ulgo._

"Alright, I don't like to go into combat with people whose names I don't know." Aria said. "That being said, what's your name Jedi?"

The Jedi knight, being much more attuned to common decency and the manners of society bowed and said. "Jedi Knight Alexis Foster at your service. And the two of you are? "

"Commando Aria Marshall and Ensign Trask Ulgo." Aria thumbed her chest and pointed at Trask.

"Come in. **** Capt**** Carth ******." A voice full of static spiked through the comms.

"Captain, Commando Aria Marshall here, repeat previous transmission. I'll do my best to clean up any static on our end."

"This is Captain Carth Onasi, sorry for the rush but I have to be blunt here, the Endar Spire is on it's last legs and there's only one escape pod left. There are only a few corridors left until you reach me but those corridors are filled with Sith patrols. I need you to get in and kill them and get here immediately. "

"Acknowledged Captain. " She turned her head towards the other two members of her current team and raised an eyebrow. Silently affirming that they heard and were ready to go into combat. Trask still looked like he was a little terrified of the crazy commando but he looked confident at taking on the Sith. The Jedi just looked cool and collected as she most likely always did. "Plan?" Trask asked.

Aria shrugged and pointed at Alexis. "She's in charge technically, I'm not even an officer."

Alexis pointedly looked at the Republic Commando and with a little bit of sarcasm stated. "Well, you've done a fantastic job so far, you can take charge until we meet with Captain Onasi."

Aria started walking towards the next entrance to the corridor. "Trask, keep them suppressed. Alexis; crowd control, I'll take out the squad leaders. Ready?" She had reached the door. The other two nodded. "Alright, let's go."

The door opened quickly, and Aria tossed a concussion grenade into the corridor and sealed the door again. Two seconds later the door opened and she had prepared to take out the patrol leaders. Two pulls of the trigger later and the leaders were down and Trask had kept the majority of the soldiers pinned behind walls while Alexis rushed forward with her lightsaber active and eliminated a whole squad while Aria sniped the remaining two of them. Moving forward into the next corridor, they noticed that the room was empty of everything but a security panel and a droid. Checking the supply bins and the footlockers nearby, Aria had Trask hack into the cameras in the next room while she repaired the security droid. This took them all of a minute or so. Trask had warned them of the full squad in the next room and when the droid was activated, they ducked down behind the workbench and watched as the droid exterminated the squad of Sith troopers. Moving forward, they saw that the leader of the squad was still alive, having superior armour than the rest of his squad. Grabbing him, Aria injected him with some Kolto and a powerful sleeping agent before grabbing her plasticuffs and tightening them around his wrists. . "To interrogate later." She said to her two companions. Banging on the door, she then shouted. "Open up Captain, its Commando Marshall. "

"I'm reading your comm signals, opening the door now." The door slid open, revealing a man who looked haggard like he hadn't slept in a week his brunette hair was messed up and there were several burn marks on his body armour.

"Captain, Sergeant Major Aria Marshall and Ensign Trask Ulgo Reporting for duty!" The two Republic soldiers snapped to attention and saluted, dropping the captured Sith on the ground unceremoniously with a distinct thud.

"At ease to both of you." They both relaxed slightly and re-gripped their weapons for combat. "Good job making it here. I see you have someone here for us to interrogate. We'll get to that down on the surface but we should enter the escape pod now."

"Yes sir." The two military personnel responded as they dropped into the pod and got into the appropriate seats as learned from their basic training, moving with an efficiency that spoke of experience in this from several years of drills and possible real life application.

"Military, " Alexis scoffed. "Always following protocol, even when about to die." As she slid into the first seat possible and strapped herself in.

"Ma'am, with all due respect protocol is all that we have in situations like this. " Carth responded as he strapped in and hit the button that jettisoned the pod. " We are trained in that way so that we don't panic in situations like the one we were just in. " The pod then hit the upper atmosphere, cutting off all further communication until they hit the ground.

Unfortunately, the pod didn't hit the ground first, they instead impacted a speeder on their way down which threw them sideways into a section of the upper city instead of the lower city where they had been headed. While most of the pods occupants were fine, Aria's straps came a little loose and her body lurched upwards and her head hit the top of the ceiling hard enough to send her into unconsciousness.

"Quickly, " Carth shouted "Trask, grab the Sith, Alexis; grab Aria. I'll grab the emergency supplies and meet you outside of the pod." Grabbing the supplies pack, he jumped out of the escape pod and landed, absorbing the impact with his knees before tucking into a roll that save his knees and back before standing up and turning towards his companions. Seeing a new figure on the ground he stopped.

"You think the pod hit him?" Trask asked Alexis. "No, he'd have been pulverized."

"Well, what about this armour of his?" It looks like it's taken a real beating. Alexis glanced down once more. "Indeed, it appears he fought in a great battle. Also, the armour has no recognizable features from our point in time."

They were still avidly engaging in the conversation when Carth jumped out of the pod and rolled to a stop in front of them. "Friend of yours?" he snarked.

"Nah, we just met." Trask responded sardonically. "Well, let's pic him up anyway, it might be our fault that he's in this condition. The two nodded and they ran off to the nearest building before the authorities showed up. Moving through the series of alleyways and buildings until they came upon a building that was run-down and dilapidated. Realizing that no one had followed them and that there were no sirens in their immediate area, they entered the building and began to set up their base of operations for the immediate time.

Authors note: Well, second chapter is up. I'll be writing the third and fourth soon. I'm not sure if I'll manage to do more words per chapter than what I have currently. Furthermore, I need a beta. I know most of my faults in writing, but someone who can point out better ways to word and describe things would be nice. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.


End file.
